Aun te Recuerdo
by Nanzii
Summary: Lelouch sigue su camino hacia la conquista de Britannia, pero su mente aún juega con su pasado y lo pone en una situción dolorosa al recordar lo que una vez amó. LelouchxShirley...Mi ONESHOT! LOLZ! n0n!


Aqui trayendoles otro de mis pobres fics u_u...gomen neeh~ por no haberles dado otros fics...dema tiempo con los amigos (?) x3 y tambien sin inter LOLZ!, so...en fin qui esta otro de mis fics esta vez dedicado a mi pareja favorita de Code Geass LelouchxShirley Gózenlo :3~

**Aun te recuerdo**

El profesor daba sus clases rigurosas como de costumbre, los estudiantes aburridos de tanta rutina continuaron escuchando de la larga charla acerca de la historia de la nación y del gran reino de Britannia dado por el maestro, ya cuando tocó el cambio de hora Lelouch, un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos color violeta estaba sentado como de costumbre leyendo un libro, mientras los demás reían y charlaban.

-"Hey Lulu!"

Con una esbozante sonrisa una chica de cabello color avellana y ojos color jade le llamaba la atención y se sentaba junto a él.

-Que pasa Shirley

-Por qué tan concentrado Lulu, que tanto estás leyendo

-Nada, por qué pasa algo malo?

Le preguntó dejando el libro de lado y apoyando su mejilla en su mano que se sostenía a la mesa.

-Por qué siempre estás leyendo, no te gusta conversar con los demás?

-No es eso, es solo que….que el libro que leo es muy interesante, y me lo quiero acabar pronto

-Sugoi~….neeh~ Lulu, estaba pensando…etto…yo….-Shirley Se ruborizó un poco y se acomodó más a la silla que estaba junto a la de Lelouch - Me preguntaba si tu…no tenías nada que hacer mañana en la tarde, ya que es sábado y pues, etto yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer…

-Quieres que salgamos?

-Ehh…! No como lo piensas, es una clase de cita? – Shirley se levantó de la silla y roja como un tomate era observada por toda la clase que se quedó en silencio, pero luego le dio poca importancia al asunto, y siguieron con lo suyo.

-Claro que si no quieres, pues yo….-Lulu puso una sonrisa provocadora en sus labios lo que hizo que la chica que lo acompañaba se ruborizara más aún.

-Si!, es decir, claro entonces mañana pasas a mi dormitorio y ahí iremos a algún lugar vale? - Con una dulce sonrisa Shirley aceptaba levantándose de la silla

-Vale, pero yo escojo- Abrió Lelouch de nuevo su libro y regresó a leer

Una mañana preciosa acariciaba las plantas, el rocío de la lluvia por la noche había hecho los jardines de la academia Ashford aún más bellos, mientras el joven príncipe esperaba en una de las bancas fuera del dormitorio de chicas con un jean negro y un buzo de color blanco con una chompa de cuero negra, Shirley se alistaba y daba los últimos toques a su "look" de siempre para por fin esperar el tan anhelado día para ella.

-Gomen neeh~ por la demora, ya podemos irnos.

Shirley llevaba una falda de color negro con encajes, una camiseta rosa pálido con cortes en los hombros y el logotipo de AC/DC (si así es en mi fic son rockeros y punto ¬0¬), con zapatos converse negros y dos listones color rosa a cada lado de su cabello, al ver esto Lelouch sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y también para apreciar que sería un buen día para pasar con una amiga.

-A donde piensas llevarme, eh? –Preguntó Lulu con una sonrisa pequeña en los labios

-Tu dijiste que escogerías, pero si quieres hay una feria que llegó a la ciudad hace una semana, tal vez podamos ir ahí te parece?

-Vale, por aquí madame

Lelouch ofreció su brazo y Shirley lo tomó con gusto, al fin y al cabo era una amistad que no llevaba mucho tiempo, pero si llevaba una gran historia marcada.

-Kawaii neeh~, ooooh!~ Sugoi….que increíble

-Hahaha parece que nunca habías visto una feria- Decía Lulu riéndose por lo antes dicho por su acompañante.

-Es que no he visto una de verdad, solo las que hacen en la academia, además son hechas con las locuras de Milly~chan, así que no he visto una auténtica, es de verdad increíble

Shirley paseaba por la feria llena de juegos y de las diversas cosas que podía ver en ese lugar, cada que la chica se sorprendía , el corazón del joven príncipe parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho, nunca había sentido esto por nadie, y menos por una amiga tan cercana. Habían hecho muchas actividades, paseaban, comieron helado, y Shirley llevaba poco más y a rastras a Lelouch para que este no se quedara atrás.

-Neeh~ Lulu por aquí mira que es esto, se ve divertido – Señalaba a una pequeña puerta que en su inscripción decía "Casa de los Espejos"

-Entraremos, pero y si te pierdo…

A Shirley se le paralizó la mente al oír esas palabras por parte del dueño de los ojos color violeta

-Esteeeem.., yo sé que me encontrarás muy fácilmente ya verás – Shirley en ese momento se hacía la idea de una "salida de amigos" aunque su corazón dijera lo contrario.

-Es que me refiero a que, y si nos perdemos- Lelouch como era de esperarse también le encontró el doble sentido a la frase y trató de rectificarla pero como intento fallido.

-No pasa nada, ya verás

Shirley cogió de la mano a Lelouch, cosa que no había hecho en todo el día, pero a ella solo le pareció una muestra de confianza entre amigos, o eso pensaba ella. Al entrar estaban muchos espejos y apenas se veía bien, solo unas pequeñas luces de color violeta que reflejaban los espejos con un poco claridad, Shirley iba de la mano de Lelouch para asi no perderse y poder salir juntos del laberinto de los espejos.

-Neeh~ Lulu puedes ver alguna salida, aaah nos quedaremos aquí que horror

-Tranquila Shirley, si nos perdemos al menos nos perdemos los dos no te parece?

-Cierto, aaah! – Shirley salió despavorida al ver una araña en uno de los vidrios, ya que a ella de daban mucho temor.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba muy alejada y no sabía en donde se encontraba, había soltado la mano de Lelouch hace un buen rato y no escuchaba ni su voz por los grandes espejos que la rodeaban.

-Shirley!, no te asustes, es solo una arañita, ya se fue, Shirley!

-Lelouch!, donde estás, dijiste que no te alejarías- Shirley estaba temblando por haber visto esa araña en uno de los espejos y buscaba con impaciencia a Lulu -Lelouuuuch!, ven aquí, juro que voy a llorar!

-Bu…-Lelouch se escabulló hasta encontrar la voz de Shirley y dar con ella, se le acercó y topo su hombro cálidamente y le dio un ligero susto - Casi me matas, donde estabas, te juro que iba a llorar, dijiste que no te alejarias

-Pero si fuiste tu la que se alejó!

-Pero esa araña estaba horrible

-Ya se fue, ves, te dije que te encontraría ya aquí estoy, no te voy a dejar Shirley- Cogió las manos de la chica entre las suyas y después la cogió de una mano y siguieron buscando la salida

-Que luz mas extraña, neeh~ Lulu no será esa la salida

-Veamos si es, y sino regresaremos a ver dónde es – Ya llegando a esa luz pudieron ver la salida, salieron y avisaron a la dependienta de que ya habían encontrado el final, al salir del lugar pudieron ver que habían pasado mas tiempo ahí de lo que pensaban, ya se hacía de tarde y estaba lloviendo.

-Regresamos a casa?

-Espera quiero ir a un lugar más – Cogió su mano y lo llevó un poco mas dentro entre los juegos hasta perderse en un pequeño sendero, mientras Shirley avanzaba, Lelouch la seguía confundido, muy confundido.

-Subamos esto – Señalaba una pendiente de un metro y medio

-Pero y si…

-No pasa nada, ven – Con agilidad Shirley subió y ayudó a nuestro poco atlético Lelouch ( xDD seeh en la serie también es un vago, y en mi fic igual!)

Al subir y ponerse de pie quedó maravillado ante un pequeño riachuelo que se encontraba un poco más lejos, y cientos de flores que adornaban el suelo con su hermosura, le recordaron inmediatamente a la villa de su madre a la que iba con Nunally y con Euphie cuando eran pequeños

-Increíble, como sabías de éste lugar..?

-Pues con mis amigas de niña veníamos aquí casi todas las tardes del verano y pasábamos recogiendo flores o jugando

-Es realmente hermoso – Se quedaron por un momento en silencio mientras la lluvia iba desapareciendo de a poco – Shirley, yo….

-Gracias por este gran día Lelouch, nunca antes me había divertido tanto, hace tanto que no disfrutaba de este paisaje, y tú me hiciste recordarlo – Lo miró a los ojos, y él hizo lo mismo

-Gracias a ti Shirley, por hacer mi vida mucho más feliz

Lelouch puso una mano en la mejilla de Shirley que estaba pálida por el frío pero tan blanda como el terciopelo, y tan fina como la porcelana, Shirley se acercó más y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho, mientras éste acercaba su cuerpo cada vez más, al final sus labios se encontraron en un beso cálido y confortable, la dulzura de los labios de la Fenette hacían al corazón de Lelouch acelerar a mil, pero eso no lo detuvo, se separaron para poder tomar aire, al final Lelouch puso su frente contra la de Shirley.

-Lelouch…..

-Shirley yo….

-Siii…

-Yo te…. – Lelouch cerró los ojos por un instante – Te amo –

Al abrir los ojos ya no se encontraba con Shirley, ni en ese hermoso lugar bañado con el rocío de la lluvia, sino que en un extraño sentido, el lugar cambió y el panorama parecía haber regresado a la casa de los espejos, donde solo él se reflejaba frente a no diez sino cientos de espejos por diferentes lugares, Lelouch caminó y pudo divisar una imagen en uno de los espejos, pudo ver el momento en el que Shirley trató de dispararle bajo la influencia de Mao, horrorizado caminó más rápido y pudo ver cuando los pilotos de la fuerza de Britannia morían en el atentado de Narita, corrió y varios recuerdos se reflejaban en los espejos: la máscara de Zero, la sangre que corría por el suelo mientras la máscara caía a sus pies, los recuerdos de Shirley, el momento en el que borró su memoria, el beso que le dio al saber de la muerte de su padre, y al final cuando ya no pudo correr más se paró frente a un espejo de su mismo tamaño, en él pudo ver horrorizado el momento en el que Shirley yacía a sus pies, con una pistola en sus manos y sobre un charco de su sangre derramada, veía el fatídico momento en el que una de las personas a las que más amaba iba dejándolo solo en éste mundo; Lelouch se arrodilló desmoronado frente al espejo mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, volteó a ver de nuevo el espejo pero la imagen había desaparecido y en su lugar estaban unas pocas nubes blancas, y entre ellas se divisaba una figura conocida para él

-Shirley!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la imagen de la chica parecía no escucharle, simplemente se acercaba cada vez más quedando de cuerpo completo frente al muchacho al otro lado del espejo, mientras las nubes se volvían rosa-anaranjadas como las de la caída de la tarde, Lelouch aún con lágrimas en sus ojos y de rodillas vio que la muchacha llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco como de seda que resaltaba su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo, su cara se veía tan radiante y hermosa como siempre la había visto, trató de llegar hasta el espejo pero solo pudo tocar el frío material del mismo.

-Shirleeeeeey!

Gritó una vez más, mientras estaba en el suelo podía ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la chica, y sus labios pronunciaban unas palabras casi inentendibles para el oído humano, pero Lelouch las pudo captar sin ningún problema

-Te amo-

Esas fueron las palabras que pronunció Shirley mientras la imagen iba desapareciendo poco a poco en el espejo hasta esfumarse y dejar al muchacho en complete oscuridad.

-Lelouch… Lelouch, oye…Lelouch – C.C. Trataba de despertar al joven Zero que se había quedado dormido mientras revisaba los papeles para una de las conferencias de la Organización de acuerdos mundiales

-Si, si, ya te escuché, ya voy – Lelouch se puso de pie y se quitó la máscara de zero mientras iba al baño a lavarse la cara por el cansancio que tenía – Shirley… -Musitó mientras cogía la toalla y secarse el rostro despacio.

-Y….ya estamos listos para partir hacia la confederación China?..por cierto,por que nombrabas tanto a tu amiga esa…Shirley eh? – C.C. Se sentó en la silla de piloto de la nave y empezó a dirigir los controles.

-Es algo que no te importa – Deciá el chico mientras se ponía de vuelta su máscara y regresaba a su lugar

-Está bien yo solo preguntaba….

Lelouch colocaba su mejilla en su mano mientras daba un corto suspiro….-Un sueño….. -

Un sueño que le hizo recordar lo feliz que era, y lo feliz que lo hizo una vez esa muchacha y que sabia que lo cuidaba desde un punto donde no podía volver a er lastimada. Sí, así es, todo había sido solo un sueño….

**Fin**

Mi fic ha terminado n0n!...que les parecio? :3~...bonito, feo, horrible, digno de tomatazos (?), ahi dejen su review sobre sus reseñas x3, y les dejo para que se inspiren LOLZ, sayuh~ *3*


End file.
